


No Regrets

by edibleflowers



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edibleflowers/pseuds/edibleflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto dance and talk after the events of "Something Borrowed". S2 spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff that wouldn't get out of my brain. I wrote this a little while back, but it took me much longer to come up with a title than it did to write it, sigh. Originally posted March 8, 2009, in my Livejournal.

"Regrets?" Ianto asks, after a little while. He's been moving quietly on the floor with Jack, an arm around him, hand cradled to Jack's chest, and it's nice -- more than nice -- especially to be able to do this in public, no one caring or batting an eyelash.

Jack gives him the slightest rueful smile. "Maybe a few." Before Ianto can frown, he shakes his head, more serious. "No. Not a one. This is all how it's supposed to be."

"You could have -- done something. Said something. If you'd wanted," Ianto carefully points out.

"If I'd wanted," Jack says calmly. "Note, however, that I did not." He smiles, then, turning his head to press a kiss to Ianto's cheek, just before his ear. "Jealousy's kind of hot on you, though."

"I'm not jealous."

"Sure you're not." Jack grins at Ianto.

"Seriously, Jack."

"It's in the past." Jack shrugs a little. His hand turns where it's holding Ianto's so that their fingers thread together. "I know I had chances. There were opportunities. But Gwen's loyalty has always been to Rhys. If she has feelings for me, they're not something she's ever going to choose to act on."

Ianto nods, his eyes still sober, and Jack tilts his head a little with concern. "Come on, Ianto. We haff ways uff making you talk."

It takes a moment for Ianto to form the sentence. "I know you well enough by now to know that I'll never be the only claim on your heart," he says. Jack starts to shake his head, but Ianto silences him with a look. "What I'm trying to say is, that's all right. I can be realistic about -- our situation -- without being maudlin about it. There are things you can't give. Monogamy is one of them."

"Who says I can't be monogamous?" Jack pretends outrage. "I was married, you know."

"So the legends say," Ianto replies, amused. "And now you're not."

"Well, technically I guess I'm a widower." Jack's thoughtful now, remembering. "Though she left me long before that." Ianto raises an eyebrow, and Jack sighs, his shoulders slumping a little. "There was this couple--they had this balancing act-- All right, all right. Your point, Ianto Jones, is well and truly made."

"Good." Ianto smiles, then, tucking his hand firmly at the small of Jack's back. "I won't be jealous."

"Just like that?" Jack can't help a slight note of disbelief. "I know twenty-first-century humans. It's not that simple."

"Well. I can't guarantee I won't be jealous," Ianto admits. "But if you're honest with me, and maybe... share some details..."

Jack sucks in a breath. After all this time, Ianto can still surprise him. "Now that's a promise I can make," he murmurs in Ianto's ear.


End file.
